Blood, Tears, and Gits
by CleopatraVII
Summary: Why is Draco a git to everyone? A meeting with his father explains a lot... plz R&R!
1. Blood, Tears, and Gits

A/N: This just randomly came about. Not mine, though I strongly wish otherwise. Thanks to all who bothered to check out this story :D Please review!

Blood, Tears, and Gits

"Move it, four eyes." Draco Malfoy hissed to Harry, rudely bumping him out of his way in the hallway.

Harry massaged his shoulder gently, muttering, "Stupid git…should learn some matters… git…" in almost inaudible tones. His emerald eyes shot poison to Malfoy's back, to no avail. Malfoy merely strutted on, not caring about the glaring Potter in the halls. As Harry watched, Malfoy shoved a first year, and tread on the foot of a third year.

Still massaging his arm, Harry headed to Gryffindor tower, where he was greeted by Hermione and Ron. 

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked as he flopped into a chair near the fireplace.

"I've just had it with Malfoy. What'd I ever do to him?"

"Who cares? He's a Malfoy- he doesn't care who he ticks off, as long as he's ticking someone off, the slime…" Ron said, attempting to comfort Harry while being as masculine as possible, in an attempt to save face in front of Hermione.

Harry heaved a sigh. "I know…I just can't help but wonder- why's he like that?" He pondered.

~*~*~*~

Draco, however, had reached the Slytherin common room, only to be greeted by a horrifying sight.

His father was there.

Draco froze, and briefly considered turning right back and running as fast as he could to the other end if the castle before his father lazily called out, "Ah, Draco, there you are. I need to…discuss… something with you." in a voice edged with ice. 

Shooting a pleading glance to Snape, who was in the shadows of the room like the bat he was known to be, the youngest Malfoy trudged a death walk over to his father, who glared at him, profile erect. Snape's face remained blank, his eyes cold. _Bastard,_ Draco thought, cursing him silently.

"Come quickly, boy!" Lucius Malfoy snapped irritably. Draco came, dreading what could happen. 

Once Draco had joined his father's side, Mr. Malfoy swished his cloak and led his son to a Slytherin Prefect's bathroom that was hardly known to anyone. He opened the door with a tap of his wand and a few choice words, then stepped aside to let Draco in first. Draco crept in, walking on eggshells, closely followed by his father.

"Y-you c-c-called, father?" Draco stuttered, wincing internally.

His father seemed to examine a painting of a puff adder on the wall, but he suddenly whipped around and backhanded the boy. Draco reeled backwards, hands flying to his pale face. He miraculously gained his balance- barely.

"Those meddling ministry members…" Lucius hissed, eyes aflame. Draco cringed as his father continued. "They actually raided the Manor last night, did you know that? Did you, Draco?" Mr. Malfoy walked over to where his son was, and softly caressed Draco's fair blond hair thoughtfully.

"N-no, father. Did all go…well?" Draco asked tentatively.

Lucius remained silent for a moment, then his grip tightened on Draco's hair. He wrenched his son's head back viciously. "No, it did NOT go well, _son_," he spat the last word, "it did not go well at all. They found interesting things in YOUR chamber."

Draco gasped in pain, his neck screaming at him as his tendons creaked horribly. His gray eyes rolled to his father, who glared daggers at him.

"In fact, they found many dark books in your library, Draco. Many of the spells were circled- because of your utter stupidity, I am facing an inquiry. Do you know what this could do to our name?"

"F-father, p-please! I can't br-breathe!" Draco choked out.

"I asked you a question, you insolent brat!" Lucius screamed insanely. Mouth pulled into a maniacal grin, Lucius yanked Draco forward, then flung him against the stone walls with thrust of his arm. "NOW will you answer my question?" he asked calmly.

Draco slumped to the floor, blood trickling at the back of his neck. He blearily saw his father's angry face, then he let himself go into the darkness.

~*~*~*~

Severus Snape knew Lucius Malfoy. He could predict almost everything that would happen with the man. As soon as Malfoy senior arrived, Snape knew the boy was in trouble.

__

You care too much for your skin, Severus. The boy needed you, and you ignored him. Get to him while you still can… Snape thought, black robe swishing as he headed to the bathroom. 

Still cursing himself, he saw Lucius Malfoy come out of the room, face flushed and hair in disarray. Pausing, he watched the man leave- without Draco. Hesitating only an instant longer, Snape entered the room and stared pityingly at the crumpled heap that was Draco.

Crossing the room in a few strides, Snape picked the crumpled being up and carried him back to his office, where he applied proper magic to heal the boy's wounds. Once that was done, he put Draco in the dormitory, sending threatening looks to any unfortunate Slytherin who happened to see Snape carrying Draco Malfoy gently in his arms. It was an almost fatherly image...

~*~*~*~

The next day, Harry ran into Draco in the halls. Draco was a bit paler then usual, but he snapped at Harry as if nothing had happened.

"Watch it, Potter!" 

Harry whirled around. "YOU watch it, Malfoy! I've had it with you! What gives you the right to be such a git?" Harry snapped in reply.

Draco stared him evenly in the eye. "You know nothing of me, Potter." He said, then turned away.

A/N: How was it? Please review! Should I continue? 


	2. The Petrified and The Hugged

A/N: Still not mine. I'm actually really surprised about the amount of people who read and reviewed this story! I wrote it spur of the moment, and people liked it! Yayz! Well, here's another chapter… please review! More may come if y'all like this chappy!

The Petrified and The Hugged

Severus Snape sat at his desk, grading papers and chuckling to himself. _Another "F" for Longbottom… _He grinned as only he could- a mixture of contempt, maliciousness, and pained (if not completely restrained) humor stretching his face unnaturally. Truth be known, he got most of his enjoyment from grading these papers. Who wouldn't? Snape especially enjoyed it when people had notes on the back; accidentally left there for him to discover.

__

-Ron, pay ATTENTION! Snape's looking right at you!

-No, he's looking at Harry…

-So?! 

-Good point… 

Not up to their usual standards, but there were still notes on the homework, which Snape expressively forbade in his class. As always, he took one point off the trio's papers for every word. Sixteen points off… not bad at all…

~*~*~*~

Pausing outside of the dungeon door, Draco Malfoy took a deep breath to gather his thoughts. He wanted to get this over with as soon as he possibly could; one could never tell when someone might decide to peak in Snape's potion chambers.

__

Rap, Rap, Rap.

Draco knocked on the heavy stone doors. Slowly a drawing a breath, he cracked open the door and stuck his head inside. "Professor?" Draco inquired tentatively.

Snape blinked slowly, and looked up from the papers. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy? Come in, and close the damn door behind you; I have enough drafts in this room with the ghosts, I don't need an open door."

Obediently, Draco closed the door and slowly made his way across the threshold. He stopped at the head of Snape's desk, and watched the pale man grade papers for a moment.

Apparently uncomfortable under the watchful eyes of the boy, Snape irritably put the papers away and stood up to face Draco. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked again.

Not making eye contact, the youngest Malfoy shuffled his feet in an uncharacteristic show of embarrassment and discomfort. "I wanted to thank you, sir." 

"I arrived too late to really help you. That is mostly it, Draco. Is that all?" Severus hated the coldness in his voice, but unable to keep it out. All of his self-loathing showed in his voice, adding a bitter edge to his usual diatribe.

"You got me out of there." Draco pointed out, not missing the bitter note in his professor's voice, but choosing not to mention it.

Snape shrugged. "Is that all?" he repeated.

This was just about the way Draco Malfoy had expected the "conversation" to go. Snape, Draco knew, wouldn't be willing to take credit for anything. But, unbeknownst to the professor, Draco had one more card up his sleeve.

Without a further moment of hesitation, Draco quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Snape in a very awkward hug. 

Snape went rigid, then weakly patted the boy's back. He knew he was a wiry man, and not the best to look at, so physical contact was at a barest minimum for him. He was caught completely off guard by the hug, and after a few seconds, he put his hands on Draco's shoulders and gently pushed him away. "I am not a father, Draco." He murmured, still mildly shocked. 

Draco nodded, then smiled briefly. "I think I'm gonna go torture Potter and the Weasel now, Professor."

Snape grinned, baring his crooked teeth. "Give them a kick from me."

Grinning, Draco turned and left the dungeons, spirits considerably higher then when he had first entered. As he left, Snape went back to his papers, a hint of a smile on his face- a true smile, not the embittered one that everyone had grown accustomed to. This smile seemed to wipe the age from his face, and, had it not been for the teacher's robes, one could almost see Severus Snape as he must have looked before he ever heard of Sirius Black, James Potter, or Dark Arts.

~*~*~*~

"I don't see why you insist on hurting the boy, Lucius." Narcissa snapped, her once dainty features pulled into a horrid sneer.

Lucius Malfoy glanced up at his wife. Then he softly murmured, "Would you prefer it be you, dearest wife?" Lucius had calculated the effect these words would have, and hoped they would shut the woman up. If not, then perhaps he would… relax…

Narcissa paled considerably, but, after years of abuse to herself as well as Draco, did not back down, much to Lucius's delight. "You. Wouldn't. Dare." She hissed, mentally bracing herself for the inevitable.

Her husband grinned, then advanced on her.

"N-No! Lucius, please!" Narcissa yelped, courage having fled faster then she would be able to. She backed up towards the door to their sitting room, but her heel caught the edge of a black couch, and over she went. She mercifully landed on the couch, and got up quickly. Most unfortunately, her fall had given Lucius time to catch up with her.

Teeth bared in all too a familiar expression, Lucius grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "Come here, darling!" he cried, and pressed his mouth against her unwilling lips. She tried to scream, but all attempts were muffled as Malfoy senior applied more pressure. Narcissa could feel his teeth beneath his lips, but was helpless to do anything in his iron grip. He continued applying pressure until her lip split in the middle, then he finally pulled back, still grinning horribly.

"Lucius!" Narcissa uttered weakly as he lifted his wand.

"Petrificous." He snapped, effectively immobilizing his wife. Her eyes flickered about the room, but she could no longer move, though she was still flexible. 

Lucius leaned forward and licked the blood from her lip, before pressing his lips to her neck and biting fiercely, knowing full well that she couldn't even flinch. 

__

Noo… Narcissa thought, knowing that, for this time at least, Lucius would not beat her. Instead, he would do something much worse to her.

~*~*~*~

Draco searched for Harry, but to no avail, or so it seemed. When he had nearly given up, he saw the trio, as well as some red head (a/n: Ginny) walking with them. All of them were heading to Hagrid's hut, and Draco wasn't fool enough to attempt to bother a giant.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter! Probably for the next one, I'll try to keep away from Lucius violence- don't want it to get old lol. Please review! I love hearing different comments! PS- I'm not going to get anymore "explicit" then that (though some of you probably thought that was bad enough… oh well). I read a LOT of Stephen King, and he's good at providing a person with different violent scenarios. Please R & R!


End file.
